When You Spike Their Tea
by ShikallllTema
Summary: matsumoto accidentally spikes Karin Kurosaki and Toshirou Hitsugaya's Tea. The end up drunk and give all of Karakura High school a wonderful performance. slight Hitsukarin


When you spike their Tea

**When you spike their Tea**

_**I supposed to be working on My Puppy Shiro, but I saw a Hitsukarin video with this song, and I couldn't help myself.**_

_**And here's a question.**_

_**Do any of you know Karin's friends' names?**_

_**I only know that Pinta dude, I know Donny, but i'm not sure of his real name**_

_**Help please**_

**Toshirou is in Shinigami form, but he can magically pull a gigai out of nowhere**

Toshirou Hitsugaya was staying in the living world for some time. He had a mission to patrol Karakura town with his fuku-taichou, Rangiku Matsumoto. At the current moment he was watching Karin as she sat in school. She seemed to be the main target of many hollows. His job was to keep tabs on her while Matsumoto watched over the rest of Karakura, and knowing her she was either shopping or at some bar getting drunk. Either way, Toshirou sat their, in a tree, watching Karin attempt to solve her math problems. He was very bored just sitting there, and Karin was having problems with her homework. He climbed in the nearest window and walked over to Karin's desk. He looked over her shoulder to read the math problem. "126." He said Karin startled jumped out of her seat and fell on the floor. She looked up to see Toshirou holding a hand out. Karin took his hand and he helped pull her up. Karin looked around the classroom to find everyone staring at her. She laughed nervously at the odd looks.

"Uh, Math is really exciting." She scratched the back of her head and laughed some more. Eventually the class went back to their own work. Karin sat back down and flipped to a new page in her notebook.

What are you doing here?

After Toshirou read that he responded. "I was told to watch over you and I got bored. Figured I'd help you with your math. The answer is 126."

Umm, ok, so are you willing to do the rest for me?

"Depends, what do I get in return?" He asked.

A cure for your boredom.

Toshirou thought for a second and shrugged, why not. After Karin wrote in the answer 126, he looked at the next one. After about 5 minutes, he started to tell her all the answers. "79, 45, 82, 47, 96, 138, 459, 267, 91." Karin wrote down the answers as fast as she could. When she finished, she just started doodling while Toshirou walked around observing the class room. When the teacher wasn't looking Karin chucked a pencil at the back of Toshirou head. Out of instinct Toshirou grabbed his sword and spun around as he unsheathed it. Karin tried hard not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped her. Toshirou re-sheathed Hyourinmaru **(sp?)** and walked over to Karin desk. "What?" He asked annoyed.

Well I wanted to show you this picture.

Karin held up a piece of notebook paper so he could see. It was a drawn picture of him with Hyourinmaru spiraling around him. He thought it was pretty good, but…"You forgot my hayori"** (sp?)**

"Ch, right, how could I forget that?" Karin immediately clamped a hand over her mouth hoping nobody heard her. She looked around and there were only a few people staring at her. The bell rang signaling the end of class. Luckily for both Toshirou and Karin, that happened to be the last class of the day.

"Okay Students, Today we are going to have a little party! Attendance is mandatory! Please gather your things, head on home, and be back her in a half an hour! There will be Karaoke, dancing, games, all sorts of fun stuff!" The principal said over the PA. Karin sighed. She hated these stupid things. They happen about once a month and they were always mandatory. If you were absent that day, then that was the only exception, but since they were just picked at random, Karin didn't know which day to skip school on.

Karin grabbed Toshirou's hand and started pulling him off to god knows where. First they stopped at her locker, she put the books that she didn't need away and then she pulled him off to someplace else.

**Toshirou is now in a gigai**

Now they were in the office. "How may I help you?" Asked one of the ladies who worked in the office.

"We need to see the principal. Is he busy?" Karin asked.

"He's free, follow me please. The lady walked around the counter and took Karin over to a door that she had seen far too many times **(She gets in trouble often.)** The lady knocked on the door. When they all heard a "Come in.", she opened the door and let Karin and Toshirou enter. She then closed the door after they stepped into the room.

"Have a seat, I'll have my assistant make us some tea." The principal pushed one of the buttons on his microphone. "Please bring in two more cups of tea." He told his assistant. Then he turned back to the two teens in his office.

With the new assistant

Matsumoto had been out shopping all day. She had managed to buy tons of cute skirts dresses and blouses. The only problem was that she had spent all of her money. She needed more money so she took up the job as the principal's assistant at Karakura High school. She had just given a cup of tea to the principal, and was now sitting in the teachers lounge drinking some sake with the tea pot right next to her. All of a sudden a voice came from her boobs. She jumped up and ended up dropping her sake. What she didn't notice was that most of it fell into the filled tea pot. "Please bring in two more cups of tea." The voice said. Matsumoto then remembered the small speaker clipped onto the top hem of her shirt. Matsumoto poured Two cups of tea and walked down to the principal's office.

With Karin, Toshirou, and the principal

After the principal had given Matsumoto his order, he asked the teens what they needed.

"Well, I know the party thing is mandatory, so I thought it would be more fun if my friend Toshirou came as well." Karin said.

"Hu?" Toshirou turned to Karin. He did not want to go to some stupid high school party.

That's when there was a knock on the door and Matsumoto stepped in. "I have the tea!" she sang happily. She set the cups on the principal's desk and turned around to see the faces of the occupants. "Karin, Taichou? What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"You guys know my new assistant?" the principal asked.

"Ahh, yea, it's a long story." Toshirou said. Matsumoto left the room feeling she was unwanted by her Taichou.

"So anyway, Toshirou here is home schooled, so I think it would be a great experience for him to see what a school party is like." Karin said. The principal agreed and after the teens finished their tea, they left.

On the way home, Karin didn't feel too good. Either way, she needed to go home and get changed. When Karin and Toshirou finally reached her house, they walked up the stairs to her room. When she got there, she shut the door behind Toshirou and told him he could sit on the bed. Karin walked over to her closet and took a whole bunch of random crap out. She eventually found a black top and a jean skirt. She threw the clothes at Toshirou and told him to hold them. Then she went to her dresser and started throwing a whole bunch more random things around. Unlucky **(or lucky, depending how you look at it.)** for Toshirou, he had gotten hi with one of her bras. When Karin found a pair of black leggings, she grabbed the clothes form Toshirou and told him to turn around. He did as he was told and Karin began removing her clothes.

When she was finished she told Toshirou he could turn back around again. When he did, he saw Karin was now wearing a short sleeved black Shirt. The sleeves weren't exactly spaghetti strap, they were thicker. It was a V neck so it showed a small amount of cleavage, and the skirt was split from right under her boobs to show off her diamond belly button ring. The skirt was simple. Just straight jean, no flairs or anything. There were a few black jewels on the sides, but that was it. The leggings went to just a bit above her knees.

Karin then went over to her closet again to find shoes. She settled for a black pair with wedge heals. She then took the hair tie out of her hair, and ruffled her hair around a bit.

"Let's go." She said and they both walked back over to the school. When they entered they started feeling even worse. "Let's go get some more Tea, I'm starting to feel sick." Karin said and Toshirou nodded in agreement because he felt the same. They snuck into the teachers lounge and found the pot of tea. They pored themselves some more and they finished the pot soon. Now they were utterly and helplessly drunk. They made their way back to the Gym.

"Heeeey, Toshoo, do you wanna sing a song?" Karin asked.

"Uhha." Toshirou said back they signed up to do karaoke. By the time they were called up, they were able to speak correctly.

_**Hooha Hooha**_

_Nanananananananananana nanananananananananana _

_Have you ever been in love?_

_He's my best friend best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my Tummy_

_He's so yummy yummy_

_Hey, you should get a best friend too_

_**Hooha Hooha**_

Karin giggles

_**Hooha Hooha**_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Nanananananananananana _

_**Hooha Hooha**_

_Hello baby can I see you smile?_

_**I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild**_ _(okay)_

_Can I come I am seating alone?_

_**No friends are never alone**_ _(that's right)_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_

_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

_**Nanananananananananana**_

_He's my best friend_

_Best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy_

_He's so yummy yummy _

_Hey, you should get a best friend too_ _**(a best friend)**_

_**Hooha Hooha **_

Karin giggles again

_**Hooha Hooha**_

_Nanananananananananana_

_**Hooha Hooha **_

_Aloha baby lets go to the beach_

_**Yea, girls in bikini are waiting for me**_ _(aha)_

_But I was hoping for a summer romance_

_**So why can't you take a chance?**_ _(okay)_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_

_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is makin fun_

_**Nanananananananananana**_

_He's my best friend_

_Best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy_

_He's so yummy yummy_

_Hey, you should get a best friend too_ _**(my best friend)**_

_**Hooha Hooha**_

_**Hooha Hooha**_

_Hooha Hooha_

_Nanananananananananana_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_

_Excuse me,__**(yea)**__ I could also be your girl_

_Lately everyone is makin fun_

_**Let's get this party on**_

_**Hit me with that laser-gun**_

_Ooh whoa whoa (come on boys)_

_**Hooha Hooha**_

_Ooh whoa whoa_

_You should get a best friend too_

_He's my best friend_

_Best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too_

_It tickles in my tummy_

_He's so yummy yummy_

_Hey, you should get a best friend too_ _**(my best friend)**_

_He's my best my best my best my best my best my best_

_He's my best my best my best my best my best my best_

_**Hooha Hooha**_

_**Hooha Hooha**_ _(he's soooooo sweet)_

_Nanananananananananana_

All throughout the song Karin was either clinging to Toshirou, dancing around Toshirou, or playing with Toshirou's hair.

They were completely drunk, so the next day when they woke up in Orihime's closet, They couldn't remember a thing

Luckily for them Matsumoto recorded the whole thing.

_**Everywhere I looked, the lyrics were wrong so I had to type them up my self, that took forever**_

_**But if u didn't notice, that song was called best friend by aqua**_

_**Also, the bold and slanted means Toshirou was singing**_

_**Underlined and slanted was Karin**_

_**And underlined, slanted, and bold was both of them**_


End file.
